


Shrieking Beauty

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Banshee!Laurel, Banshees, Elementals, F/F, Lycanthropes, Phoenix - Freeform, Shamans, Succubus!Lisa, Sylphs, Vampires, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel couldn’t believe her friends were offering for her to join their pack. She couldn’t believe she was agreeing. She definitely couldn’t believe that Lisa Snart kept flirting with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrieking Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the fact that despite all of the talk of a myth!au on tumblr, no one has taken the awesomeness of Banshee!Laurel into account. Plus it's almost Halloween, so why not? This was beta'ed by the lovely Umsemuqw here on ao3 (she goes by shipping-harbor on tumblr), thanks love <3\. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash, though I wish I did for there would be a lot more women who love women on the shows if I was in charge!

Laurel frowned at the door in front of her. She had been planning to meet Oliver and Felicity at STAR Labs, but she had gotten lost. Laurel hated being lost and she didn’t particularly enjoy approaching strangers for their help, either.

“Hey, lovely, are you lost?” a throaty voice asked.

Laurel spun around to see a brunette woman standing in front of her. She had bright grey-green eyes and full rose-pink lips that were turned upwards in a smile. “Who are you?” she asked.

The woman smiled. “My name is Elisabeth,” she said. “But I prefer Lisa. You?”

Laurel frowned. “Dinah,” she said, hesitant to give out her known name to strangers. Even if they're pretty brunettes. “And, yes, I am lost. Could you show me where STAR Labs is?” 

Lisa’s smile brightened. “Course I can,” she said.

Turning around, she called out, “Leo!” A tall, muscular man walked over to them. Lisa turned back to Laurel with a wink. “This is my big brother, Leo. Leo, this is Dinah. She wants us to show her how to get to STAR Labs.”

Leo nodded at her and Laurel nodded back. “Fine,” he said. “It’s not far. Michael will be home, soon, by the way. Just thought you might want to know, Lizzy.”

Lisa’s smile faltered and she scowled at him. “Fuck you,” she hissed.

Leo smirked. “Let us go,” he said.

As they walked away, Laurel heard Lisa whisper, “Nerd” and couldn’t stop the smile that broke its way onto her face. These two were amusing.

A scant ten minutes later and they were outside STAR Labs. Laurel was surprised to see Barry waiting outside for her. She was even more surprised to see him scowl at Lisa and Leo - mostly Leo.

“Len,” he snarled. “What are you doing here?”

Lisa giggled, a delighted sound. “Ooh!” she cooed. “He calls you Len.” She smirked at Barry.

“Don’t be so uptight, cutie. Lenny and I were just dropping your friend off. What does she go by again? Wasn’t it...Black Canary?”

Laurel turned to Lisa, a little shocked and very betrayed. Spirits, she needed to stop trusting people. “You’re Golden Glider,” she said, sighing. “And ‘Leo” is really Leonard Snart - Captain Cold. Am I right?”

Lisa smirked at her and winked. “On point!” she purred. “I do love a smart woman. And I can even forgive you for trusting me - I mean it’s not like you’ve met me before.” The last sentence was obviously directed at Barry, who’s only response was to growl at her.

“Well, as they say, _au revoir_ , I’ll see you later, beautiful,” she said, fluttering her fingers at Laurel and laughing when Laurel’s response was to bare her teeth. Waving one last time, she wrapped slim fingers around her brother’s wrist and all but dragged him off. Snart winked at Barry as he allowed himself to be pulled down the street.

Laurel turned to Barry the second the Snarts had disappeared around a corner. “Barry, why were you flirting with the Alpha of a rival pack?” she demanded, a scolding tone clear in her voice.

Barry blushed.

#

“Hey, Laur,” Cisco said, pulling Laurel into a hug. “I heard you met the Succubus and the ‘Wolf?”

Laurel allowed herself a moment to revel in the Shaman’s warmth before pulling away. “I’m assuming you’re talking about the Snarts,” she said. Cisco nodded and she sighed. “Yeah, I met them. Glider managed to trick me.”   
  
Cisco laughed, not unkindly. “Glider’s tricked me a lot of times - it’s something you get used to.”

Laurel glared at him, though there wasn’t any heat in it. “Oh, shut up,” she said.

He smirked at her. “Anyway,” he said. “Cait wanted to run some experiments on you…” he trailed off hopefully.

Laurel made a face at him. “I’m not letting your girlfriend experiment on me!”

He pouted at her, though his expression brightened when Ronnie appeared and wrapped his arms around Cisco’s waist. “Who’s not experimenting on who?” he asked, nuzzling Cisco’s neck.

"Laurel won't let Cait experiment on her," Cisco said.

Ronnie laughed, kissing Cisco's neck one last time before pulling away. "Too bad," he said. "Cait was so excited too! Whatever, at least she gets to talk to a banshee. That's more than most scientists can say."

Laurel scoffed at them. "You guys are assholes," she said, sneering at them. Cisco winked at her while Ronnie just grinned.

"Ugh, where's Iris?" Laurel asked. "I want to talk to somebody who's not flirting with their...nemesis...or trying to convince me to let their girlfriend experiment on me!"

Cisco stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. "Did you just call Snart Barry's nemesis?" he asked.

Laurel glowered at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're annoying," she informed him.

Cisco shrugged. "Yeah," he said. "But you love me anyways."

#

Oliver was sitting on the table, his legs crossed. Felicity sat next to him, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind that exuded from her. Laurel hated to say it, but the two worked together. Oliver's unnatural stillness and grace offset Felicity's playful winds in a lovely manner.

Laurel wanted to hate them and she loathed that she was incapable of that. She blamed Felicity - the sylph was too damn cute to be hated.

“So, what are the plans while we’re here?” Felicity asked, her fingers twitching and dancing in the air as she stared at Barry. “We can’t stay for too long, though. Thea, Roy, and John are good for now but I always feel weird leaving them alone for too long, especially when it’s for personal reasons, even though this isn’t really personal...but, still!”

Barry grinned at Felicity and Oliver flashed his fangs at him. Barry’s response was to flash his own canines (and his glowing amber eyes) right back at him; Barry’s canines were far more impressive than Oliver’s own.

“I, uh, wasn’t planning for all of you to come,” Barry admitted, shrugging. “I was asking Laurel if she could visit and the two of you decided to come as well - not that I’m not happy to see you!”

Felicity laughed. “So, you wanted to talk to Laurel?” she asked once she had finished chuckling. Barry nodded. Felicity smiled at him and grabbed Oliver’s arm. “Come on, Ollie,” she said. “Let’s give them some privacy.”

After they left, Laurel turned to the others. “What’s going on?” she asked.

Iris beamed at her. “I can’t actually stay for the whole thing, I have to meet my girlfriend, like, yesterday, but trust me - it’s good news!”

Before the fey can run out, Laurel grabbed her arms. “I’d love to meet Patty, Ris.”

Iris’s answering smile was a bit wicked. “Trust me, Di,” she said. “You’ll be meeting her soon enough.” Then she was gone.

Laurel shook her head before jumping on the table where Oliver and Felicity had been sitting. “What did she mean?” she asked. Barry, Cisco, and Ronnie were all grinning at her and even Caitlin had a tiny smile painting her blue lips as she stared at the computer screen in front of her.

“Cisco told me you had mentioned maybe moving to CC…?” Barry said.

Laurel scrunched her eyebrows and shot Cisco a tiny glare, which did nothing to quell the Shaman’s brilliant smile. “Yeah?” she said. “Why?”

“Because we want you to know that if you decide to move here, we will do anything and everything to help!” Cisco exclaimed. “I know your mom lives here, I know you want to get away from Star City, I know you’re done being under appreciated! We want you to move here, we want you to join our team - “

“Whoa!” Laurel said. “Um, wow. Do you guys really want me living here?” she asked.

“We do!” Caitlin said with a bright smile. “We’d also love it if you’d join our pack, so you can still exercise your scream and other abilities and stay a superhero - or whatever it is that you prefer being called.”

Laurel took a deep breath as she stared at her friends. They wanted her out here with them. In the four years since Tommy had died, the only people who ever had seemed happy she was around were Sara, Nyssa, Thea, and Felicity. Oh, and Ted. Having an entire pack offer for her to join them? That was mind blowing...and there was only one answer to it.

“I’d love it,” she said.

 

 


End file.
